Boca Indecente
by Yellow Tangerine
Summary: [lemon,the Gazette,oneshot] Não há nada de mal em fantasiar com outras pessoas,ainda mais quando na vida real só se coloca em prática os desejos com a pessoa que se ama,e não com o alvo da fantasia.Bem,Reita não concorda.


**Título:** Boca Indecente

**Gênero:**Romance

**Pares:**ReitaxRuki

**Classificação:**NC-17,lemon.

**N/A: **Espero que gostem,e comentem,foi escrito bem rapidinho e num momento bem aleatório,mas sei lá,até que não tá de todo ruim.

**BOCA INDECENTE**

O empresário olhava encantado para o estúdio, onde os "seus" meninos ensaiavam para o lançamento do novo single.

A harmonia entre a banda era palpável.

Quando percebeu que eles haviam parado de tocar, o homem bateu algumas palmas,chamando dessa forma a atenção para si.

-E aí,o que achou Ryu-san?- perguntou Kai,sorridente como sempre.

-O que posso dizer Kai-kun? Está realmente maravilhoso.

-Gostou da letra?- perguntou Aoi.

O homem riu um pouco,e abaixou a cabeça.

-É bem...erótica.-respondeu afrouxando a gravata.

-Pois é,parece que nosso querido Ruki está transbordando de inspiração.- continuou o guitarrista, fazendo o vocalista corar e desviar o olhar para um outro ponto qualquer.

-Bem,não nos interessa os motivos que Ruki-san teve para escrever essa letra,não é? Eu vim aqui hoje para lembrá-los do compromisso de amanhã, é muito importante que vocês não se atrasem.

-Não se preocupe, estaremos aqui na hora marcada.- garantiu Kai.

Já era tarde, e nenhum deles havia parado de ensaiar, na verdade estavam muito empolgados com a música nova, mas às vezes não tinha como evitar certas interrupções,e assim decidiram sair juntos para almoçar.

-Eu já vou,tenho que arrumar uma coisa aqui no meu baixo.

Ruki sorriu.

-Não se preocupem,podem ir,eu espero o Reita.

Uruha deu um sorriso malicioso depois de uma troca de olhares com Aoi.

-Tá bom,não demorem.- Alertou Kai,e os três saíram,fechando a porta.

Reita esperou um pouco até se aproximar de Ruki,fazendo ele recuar,deixando-o contra a parede.

O menor sorriu quando o loiro apoiou um braço de cada lado do seu rosto.

-Eu acho que o Aoi sabe.

-Isso te incomoda Reita? -perguntou mordendo o lábio,feliz ao constatar que os olhos do outro acompanhavam cada movimento que sua boca fazia.

-Você sabe que não,além disso...

-Além disso? -perguntou Ruki, que havia aproximado tanto o rosto do de Reita que as respirações dos dois se confundiam.

-Nós dois sabemos bem o que ele e o Uruha fazem quando somem.

Ruki riu.

-Realmente,e o Uruha não sabe disfarçar,quase dá pra ler "Acabei de fazer um sexo incrível com o Aoi" na testa dele.

Reita franziu a sobrancelha.

-Como você sabe que o sexo com o Aoi é incrível?

O vocalista sorriu e se encostou mais na parede,trazendo o corpo do outro junto.

-Eu não sei,mas imagino.

-Matsumoto Takanori! Que história é essa de imaginar esse tipo de coisa com o Aoi?!

Ruki aumentou ainda mais o sorriso,antes de segurar com a mão direita a calça do baixista,pelo cinto.

-A boca dele chega a ser indecente,tenho certeza que não sou o único a imaginar coisas, mas é só com você que eu ponho as minhas idéias em prática.

-Boca indecente?

O vocalista girou os olhos impaciente.

-Você nem ouviu o resto do que eu disse,né?

Reita tirou a mão do outro de sua cintura,de forma meio brusca,assustando o menor que já se preparava para começar a argumentar, mas o baixista não deu tempo para nada, e se ajoelhou diante de um Ruki paralizado.

-Q-quê você tá fazendo?

Reita abriu os botões da calça do outro,abaixando-a em seguida, apertando com as duas mãos as coxas brancas.

-Vou te mostrar o que é uma boca indecente.

-Reita! Nós estamos no estúdio,alguém pode nos ver.

-Nem parece a mesma pessoa que simplesmente passou a mão em mim descaradamente na entrevista sobre o "Hyena".

Ruki suspirou.

-É diferente.

Mas o loiro não deu atenção à tentativa do outro de devolvê-lo a razão,e logo a cueca dele foi trazida a baixo, revelando sua excitação.

-Você me parece bem duro para quem é contra a idéia.

E quando Ruki decidiu responder a provocação as palavras simplesmente morreram,e o único som que ele foi capaz de emitir foi um longo gemido.

Enquanto a mão direita de Reita segurava a cintura do cantor no lugar sua língua brincava com a ponta do membro do companheiro, de forma lenta e torturante.

-M-mais,vai...-gemeu rouco,puxando um tufo de cabelo loiro, o pescoço jogado para trás.

O baixista começou a colocar o membro todo na boca,até seu próprio limite,a mão esquerda massageando a base,arrancando outro gemidos de Ruki,que tentava se conter.

De repente o vocalista sentiu que Reita afastava o rosto,e isso o fez abrir os olhos-que ele mal se lembrava de ter fechado-,mas era exatamente isso que o baixista queria,e assim que Ruki o olhou nos olhos ele voltou a tomar a ereção do outro,dessa vez sugando com maior avidez.

-Ahh,Reita,eu vou...vou...

O loiro parou o que estava fazendo e se levantou,puxando Ruki pela mão direita,praticamente o empurrando em direção ao amplificador.

-Não vai ainda não.-Respondeu se posicionando atrás do outro,usando seus próprios braços para levar os braços de Ruki até o objeto,deixando-o apoiado alí.

Ruki sentiu o rosto esquentar graças à posição em que se encontrava,mas a sensação de não ver Reita,e saber que poderíam ser pegos a qualquer momento davam um novo estímulo a sua excitação.

Reita abriu a própria calça,a abaixou o tecido até os joelhos,assim como sua cueca preta,libertanto sua própria ereção,que já estava dolorida com todo aquele jogo imposto por ele mesmo.

Ruki gemeu alto quando sentiu o membro do outro encostar devagar no seu corpo,não entrando,nem forçando,apenas tocando.

Reita levantou a camisa do outro um pouco,apenas para sentir a pele,depois jogando o próprio corpo sobre o do outro,depositou um beijo na nuca que lhe era oferecida.

O vocalista afastou mais a pernas,segurando firme no amplificador,empurrando a cintura para trás.

O loiro sorriu,mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver,e com a mão direita segurou o próprio pênis,encaixando-o na entrada apertada do homem menor,que por esse ângulo parecia ser tão indefeso,ele não continuaria se não soubesse o quão delicioso eram as sensações.

Ruki gemeu e mordeu os lábios,sentindo-se ser preenchido.

Sem preparação era como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio,mas de uma maneira boa,e ele não queria que o outro parasse,por isso suspirou pesadamente quando sentiu que Reita estava todo dentro dele,até o fim.

O baixista suspirou,e esticou as costas,olhando para baixo e sendo presenteado pela visão do seu corpo tão perfeitamente encaixado ao do outro,que ainda segurava o amplificador com as duas mãos,deixando escapar sons incompreensíveis de seus lábios carnudos,mesmo que esse detalhe ele não pudesse ver.

-Vai!Daqui a pouco virão procurar por nós.

Reita não sabia se o corpo do outro já estava acostumado,mas ele tinha razão,não tinham todo tempo do mundo,e além disso,ele sabia que Ruki gostava de um pouco de dor misturada ao prazer.

O loiro colocou a mão direita na cintura do outro,e começou a se movimentar dentro dele,se permitindo soltar um gemido longo e rouco.

Ruki soltou uma das mãos do apoio e começou a se masturbar,esquecendo-se por um instânte de onde estava,e gemendo alto graças ao estímulo duplo.Os gemidos de prazer parecíam enlouquecer Reita,que começou a entrar e sair com mais força,aparentemente indo sempre mais fundo,a cabeça jogada para trás em êxtase.

-AHH,minha nossa.

O baixista sorriu diante da reação do menor,e imaginou que tivesse acertado seu ponto certo,por isso se preparou e deu outra estocada forte,no mesmo ângulo.

-REITA!

Ruki parou o trabalho que a mão direita fazia e voltou a apoia-la no objeto a sua frente,empurrando o quadril para trás,ajudando o companheiro a entrar com força.

Reita sentiu que atingiria seu limite,então aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos,gemendo baixo,com a voz rouca,as duas mãos agarradas fortes a cintura do outro,os dedos escorregando na pele suada.

Ruki sentia seu membro vibrar,sabia que estava perto,muito perto,e pelos movimentos do outro,não era o único.

O loiro deu uma última estocada antes de se sentir despejar dentro do menor,ainda tremendo,sentindo as sensações do orgasmo,e sem sair de dentro do outro,lançou o corpo pra frente, usando uma das mãos para masturbar o companheiro.

Ruki sentiu todo seu corpo tremer,e gemeu ao ver o próprio sêmen escorrer por entre os dedos de Reita,e pingar um pouco no chão.

Não sabiam quanto tempo havia passado nessa história toda,mas com certeza era bastante,quando chegassem ao restaurante Kai falaria um monte.

-Não podemos ir até lá,você sabe.

-Reita,eu estava com fome,e agora estou com mais fome ainda!

-Vamos comprar qualquer coisa aqui na lanchonete do estúdio mesmo,é mais rápido,e não ficaremos o resto do dia mortos de fome.

Com uma toalhinha que Ruki sempre usava para secar o rosto,o cantor se limpou e arrumou as roupas,assim como o companheiro.

Saíram com pressa e compraram qualquer coisa para comer,mas quando voltaram ao estúdio os outros já haviam voltado.

-Espero que tenham uma boa explicação,ficamos horas enrolando no restaurante esperando os dois.

Ruki sorriu para Kai.

-Desculpa,o Reita ficou muito tempo tentando descobrir o que tinha de errado no baixo,e só depois de uns bons minutos eu percebi que era algo no amplificador.

-É,aí eu e o Ruki achamos melhor comer por aqui mesmo,pra economizar tempo.

Kai pensou um pouco,mas decidiu acreditar nos amigos,e os ensaios continuaram até a noite.

No final das atividades Kai se despediu e disse que tinha que ir embora rápido,pra resolver algumas coisas,deixando os outros quatro ajeitando os instrumentos.

-Reita,você definitivamente não tem criatividade.

Ruki estava de costas,mas com os ouvidos atentos a tudo.

-Como? -perguntou o baixista.

Aoi de um sorriso cheio de malícia.

-Amplificador é o fetiche clássico para qualquer músico que use instrumentos de corda,por favor,seja mais original.

Uruha segurou a risada,porque de onde estava pôde ver o quanto Ruki ficou vermelho.

Os dois guitarristas se despediram e foram embora.

-Eu disse que ele sabia.

Ruki deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Reita.

-Mas achei que isso não o incomodasse.

Os dois saíram do estúdio e apagaram as luzes.

-Hãn,boca indecente,esse Aoi me paga.

-O que ele fez agora Reita?

-Aposto como ele ficou imaginando o que nós fizemos com o amplificador.

Ruki girou os olhos.

-Vamos pro seu apartamento vai,quero te mostrar como também tenho a boca indecente.

Reita sorriu meio de lado.

-Parece que temos outra composição a caminho.

**Fim **

Weeeeeeeee.

Gente,que loucura,inspiração assim,do nada.

Pra matar a vontade de quem tá querendo ver os dois se pegarem em "O que acontece em Vegas..." porque lá acho que demora um pouquinho ainda.

É isso,desculpem se tiver algo confuso.

Kissu.


End file.
